ROSAS
by Alejandra Darcy
Summary: Dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale... veamos como yuuki se toma esta frase muy enserio


NOTA: Se que debería estar subiendo capitulo en mi otra historia, pero no pude resistir las ganas de poner en practica la idea que me surgió en una noche de insomnio, así que salio esto... se que esta mal redactado, pero por favor entiendan que cuando quiero plasmar mis ideas mi mente se hace bolas, sin mas por el momento las dejo con este intento de historia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Matsuri Hino**_

**ROSAS**

El día 13 de marzo empezó una de las relaciones más bonitas que he tenido, yo Yuuki Cross era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, y para cuando tú Kaname Kuran, el capitán del equipo de futbol te me declaraste fui feliz, éramos la pareja perfecta, La capitana del grupo de porristas con el capitán de futbol, que genial. Recuerdo cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso como novios, fue algo mágico, yo te amaba lo juro, y lo sigo haciendo, pero yo no sé si tú lo hacías en ese entonces.

Cuando terminamos, no de hecho, cuando tu terminaste nuestra relación, yo me echaba la culpa, pensaba que te había descuidado que seguramente te habías cansado de mí, sufría mucho, pero no lo daba a demostrar, quedamos en que seriamos amigos, pero sinceramente Kaname, cuando una relación acaba no se puede ser amigos, es algo doloroso para las dos personas enamoradas o en este caso para una persona enamorada hasta los huesos. Me seguiste frecuentando y yo tome eso como si te arrepintieras de haber terminado esto. Por un momento pensé que volveríamos, que lo íbamos a intentar de nuevo.

Cines, teatro, circos, salidas al parque, parecía ser que todavía salíamos, yo disfrutaba mucho de eso, después empezaron los rumores en la escuela que tú y yo habíamos vuelto a ser novios, tenía tantas ganas de confirmarlo a todas las personas que me preguntaban, pero sabía que si lo hacía, perdería tu amistad, era increíble el cómo me conformaba con eso.

Cierto día una chica nueva entro a la escuela, estaría tonta si dijera que no era bonita, su cabello era de un color castaño claro y sus ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, su piel era clara y cremosa, tenía unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, su único defecto por decirlo así era que estaba llenita. Venía con sus auriculares puestos, un libro en la mano y su mochila en un hombro, no parecía importarle nada. Te acercaste a mí y me dijiste que esa chica era bonita, yo solo sonreí falsamente, me estaba muriendo de celos por dentro pero no lo hacía notar.

No tardaste mucho en hablarle, simplemente cuando la viste te acercaste a ella y le hablaste, pensaste que iba a caer fácilmente, reí cuando ella te ignoro olímpicamente, tu frunciste el ceño, por un momento me sentí aliviada pues al parecer ella no se interesaba en ti, más tarde me di cuenta que tú no te rendías hasta lograr lo que querías. Así empezaste a hablarle y a ganártela poco a poco, mientras yo moría de celos y tristeza, cierto día cuando fuiste a mi casa a verme me empezaste a platicar de ella y yo solo te escuchaba fastidiada –no sé qué le vez, no voy a negar que ella es bonita, pero esta gorda- hable con la furia que llevaba adentro, con la envidia con la que miraba a esa chica, tu frunciste el ceño, oh al parecer cometí un error al decirle así – bueno yuuki…- empezaste a hablar – no deberías decir esas cosas de la que seguramente será mi futura novia- eso me dolió, más que dolerme me lastimo hasta el alma, de ninguna manera podía permitirlo, ya no aguantaba más, me puse a llorar, me miraste raro – ¡No! No puedo permitir que te quedes con esa estúpida que de especial no tiene nada, no me llega a los talones dime ¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficiente buena?- llore más fuerte, me abrazaste y yo como boba te correspondí el abrazo – yuuki, tu eres una chica linda y especial, pero sinceramente te he de confesar que me enamore de ella… - eso era lo que más me temía, te habías enamorado de ella, conforme me habías platicado supe que ambos tenían gustos diferentes y eso hacía que se unieran más pues no tenían nada de que aburrirse, podrían platicarse sobre cualquier cosa.

Un mes después me entere de que ustedes ya eran novios, yo trataba de ignorar el dolor que sentía, era tal mi coraje que un día totalmente harta de todo, avente a tu querida novia hacia la carretera, te he de confesar Querido Kaname que sentí una alegría el verla ahí tendida en el suelo mientras todos iba a socorrerla y para cuando tú te diste cuenta a ella ya la llevaban en la ambulancia, la policía llego y empezó a preguntar – fui yo, yo la empuje – sonreí al ver tu expresión, te notabas molesto pero a la vez triste, tú en verdad no creías que yo la había empujado.

Hace 2 años que paso eso y por lo que me entere ella a penas salió del hospital y para desgracia tuya, con amnesia, olvido todo incluyéndote a ti, yo escribo esto desde la cárcel, tengo que pagar la condena que me pusieron por intento de homicidio, sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada, espero que para cuando salga de aquí pueda por fin matarla para quedarme contigo, mi amor, porque somos inseparables.


End file.
